Hotch and Prentiss: Can't Stop Feeling
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron loves Emily and he can't stop feeling what he does. Emily loves Aaron and he can't stop feeling what she does. What does the team find out?


Author's Note: This is going to be another song title prompt challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: Can't Stop Feeling by Queensberry

Aaron Hotchner wondered if he would ever stop being so in love with the woman who held his heart. He has been married to her now for one month and nobody on the team even knew that they had gotten married. One night when they were in Las Vegas after a case and Aaron had decided that he needed her to be his wife so he made her his wife without anyone but her knowing. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered that night.

Emily Prentiss-Hotchner looked up towards the office where her husband of one month was at. She still couldn't believe that she was married to the man who has had her heart in the palm of his hands for the last three years. The day that they had gotten married was the day of their one year anniversary. She still couldn't believe that none of their team had picked up on the fact that they were in a relationship before they got married nor could she believe that they haven't picked up on the fact that her and Aaron were now married.

Emily smiled when she saw Aaron walking towards her. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She really did love this man.

Aaron decided that it was time to let the cat out of the bag. They have been together more than a year and the Director of the FBI knew of their relationship. He was tired of having to hide that he loved Emily. He was tired of feeling like he had to hide it. He knew better than anybody that you can't stop feeling.

"Are you ready to go to lunch Mrs. Hotchner?" Aaron asked with a grin.

Emily's eyes widened but she smiled. She looked over and saw that Derek's and Spencer's mouths were wide open and their eyes were wide as well.

Emily chuckled and said "Yes, I am Mr. Hotchner."

Derek finally got his tongue back and said "Woah wait a minute. Since when are you two married?"

Aaron and Emily looked at one another and started laughing. They couldn't help themselves. The look on Derek's face was priceless.

Aaron got his breath back and looked over at Derek with a smile. "We have been married for a month now Morgan. We got married last month after we solved the case in Las Vegas."

Derek stood up and yelled "Rossi get your butt out here."

Emily looked at Aaron with a grin and he smirked back at her. They both should have known that Derek would have brought Dave into this. They were going to love seeing the shock on Dave's face.

Dave walked out of his office when he heard Morgan shout for him. He wondered what in the world was going on.

"What do you need Morgan?" Dave asked as he walked over to the little group.

Derek looked at Dave and said "Rossi did you know Hotch and Emily are married? They've been married for a month now."

Emily laughed when she saw the shock register on Dave's face. She just couldn't help it.

Dave looked from Aaron to Emily and demanded "When did you two get married and why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Aaron laughed as he shook his head. "Dave we got married last month after we wrapped up the Las Vegas case. We didn't tell you guys because we wanted to see if you noticed it all on your own. I decided today I was tired of waiting on you guys to notice so I let the cat out of the bag."

Dave nodded and said "Well then congratulations. I'm happy for you two. I just can't believe that us a bunch of profilers didn't know that you two were together or that you got married."

Emily chuckled and said "Well Dave don't feel bad. We were exceptionally crafty on keeping it from you guys."

Dave laughed and said "Yes, you guys were. We will have to have a party for you guys soon."

Aaron nodded and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "That sounds like fun Dave. But if you all will excuse me I want to take my beautiful wife out to lunch."

Dave grinned and said "Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do and if you do don't name it after me."

Emily and Aaron laughed as they made their way out of the bullpen and Aaron said "I love you Emily Hotchner and I can't stop feeling all the love I feel for you."

Emily smiled and stood on her toes and gave Aaron a kiss. "I love you too Aaron Hotchner and I can't stop feeling for you either and I never want too."


End file.
